


Seeing your adorable smile

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hiro had a bad day, M/M, Teru wants to make it alright again, there is a tiny kiss but it could also count as bromance I guess
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Uhrzeit sagte ihm, dass sein bester Freund etwa in einer halben Stunde vor seine Tür stehen würde, da sie sich an ihrem freien Tag zum Zocken verabredet hatten und irgendwie war Hiro gerade ehrlich gesagt überhaupt nicht danach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing your adorable smile

Ein leises Seufzen schlich sich über Hirokis volle Lippen und er wechselte bestimmt schon zum zwanzigsten Mal in der letzten halben Stunde seine Sitzposition. Irgendwie war er heute genervt, frustriert und nichts wollte wirklich klappen. Dabei war seit längerem endlich wieder ein Probenfreier Tag zum ausspannen, aber von Erholung konnte nicht mal annähernd die Rede sein. Zunächst mal war er ekelig früh von dem dämlichen Paketdienst aus dem Bett geklingelt worden, hatte sich beim aufspringen in der Decke verheddert und sich sehr unelegant aufs Maul gepackt, wodurch er den Postboten natürlich direkt mal verpasst hatte. Im Briefkasten lag lediglich eine Benachrichtigung, dass die Lieferung nicht hatte zugestellt werden können und dass er am Folgetag zur Postzentrale kommen sollte. Beim Frühstück hatte der kleine Sänger sich dann beim Brötchen aufschneiden direkt die Handfläche mit angesäbelt und sich die Zunge am Kaffee verbrannt. Wenn seine Laune nicht zuvor schon im Keller gewesen wäre, dann spätestens an diesem Punkt.

Nun saß der Frontmann gerade in seinem kleinen Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und versuchte den Fernseher mit Blicken zum explodieren zu bringen oder zumindest machte es ganz den Anschein, als wäre das seine Absicht. Die Uhrzeit sagte ihm, dass sein bester Freund etwa in einer halben Stunde vor seine Tür stehen würde, da sie sich an ihrem freien Tag zum Zocken verabredet hatten und irgendwie war Hiro gerade ehrlich gesagt überhaupt nicht danach. Eigentlich genoss er wirklich jede Sekunde, die er mit Teruki verbringen konnte und vor allem alleine mit diesem, aber nach dem Start in den Tag wollte er sich viel lieber unter seiner Bettdecke verkriechen und dort bis zum nächsten Morgen bleiben. Da er den Gitarristen allerdings nicht vor den Kopf stoßen und kurz vorher doch noch absagen wollte, erhob der Sänger sich mit einem weiteren Seufzen und beschloss, wenigstens schon mal die Playstation aufzubauen. Dass das ausgerechnet an so einem Tag nicht die weiseste Entscheidung war, bedachte er natürlich erst, als es bereits zu spät war. Hiro wusste selbst nicht, wieso er die Konsole überhaupt so weit oben ins Regal gestellt hatte, aber er war gerade definitiv nicht motiviert einen Stuhl aus der Küche zu holen und stellte sich deswegen auf Zehenspitzen, um nach dem Gerät zu angeln. Gerade hatte er die Playstation dann in den Händen –oder vielmehr auf den Fingern- und wollte einen triumphierenden Laut von sich geben, da rutschte diese ihm aber auch schon weg und dem anfänglichen Fluchen folgte ein Schmerzenslaut. Nicht nur, dass seine Konsole gerade mit einem unschönen Geräusch auf dem Boden gelandet war, nein, natürlich hatte sie dabei auch noch halb auf seinem Fuß aufprallen müssen. Mit der Kante voran – wenn, dann auch richtig. Sich leise wimmernd den Fuß reibend, schaute Hiro auf die Konsole, deren Gehäuse bei dem Aufprall etwas aufgesprungen war und das war nun wirklich der Punkt dieses Tages, an dem ihm nach Heulen zumute war. Bevor das Brennen in seinen Augen –hauptsächlich vor Frust- jedoch überhand nehmen konnte, klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. Keine zwei Sekunden später ertönte dann auch schon ein melodisches Trommeln an der Wohnungstür und der Sänger rollte fast genervt mit den Augen. Hatte also mal wieder einer der Nachbarn die Haustür unten offen gelassen. Er schlurfte, seinen schmerzenden Fuß weitestgehend ignorierend, zur Tür und öffnete diese. Vor ihm stand Teruki, mit seinem typischen Atomgrinsen und breitete nun spielerisch die Arme aus, bekam jedoch zu seiner sichtlichen Irritation nur einen finsteren Blick und wurde in den Flur gezogen.

„Na, hallo, mein Sonnenschein. Ich sehe, du freust dich ebenso sehr mich zu sehen wie umgekehrt.“, meinte der Gitarrist mit theatralischem Aufseufzen und streifte sich erst mal die Schuhe von den Füßen, hängte anschließend seine Jacke auf.

„Heute ist einfach alles scheiße, da fehlt mir ehrlich die Motivation mich zu freuen.“, murrte der Frontmann deutlich missgestimmt und nun wurde auch der Ältere etwas ernster, neigte mit gerunzelter Stirn den Kopf zur Seite.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass ich da nicht zuzähle. Oder bin auch scheiße? Aber mal ehrlich, was ist denn los, hm?“, wollte der Größere nun fast ein wenig besorgt klingend wissen und wollte seinem besten Freund durch die Haare streichen, allerdings wurde seine Hand bereits in der Luft beiseitegeschoben und das ließ ihn tonlos aufseufzen. Zumindest berichtete Hiroki dann aber mit maulender Tonlage, wie sein Morgen abgelaufen war und im ersten Moment musste der Ältere sich wirklich ein Lachen verkneifen. Allerdings hielt der völlig niedergeschlagene Gesichtsausdruck der Kleineren, als dieser bei der Sache mit der Playstation angelangte, ihn davon ab. Teruki wusste, dass die Konsole der Schatz des Sängers war, ebenso wie für ihn selbst sein Handy, ohne dass er grundsätzlich nie das Haus verließ.

„Wahrscheinlich bin ich heute einfach mit dem falschen Fuß zuerst aufgestanden. Sicherlich der, auf den ich die Playstation dann bekommen habe – als Strafe sozusagen. Wobei die nur runtergefallen ist, weil ich eindeutig zu klein bin!“, meckerte der Frontmann weiter und nun ertönte doch ein leises Prusten von seinem besten Freund, der sich dafür auch direkt einen Killerblick und eine Schmollschnute einfing. Das sorgte jedoch erst recht dafür, dass Teru in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach und den Kleineren ohne Vorwarnung in eine überschwängliche Umarmung schloss, um ihn gnadenlos durchzuknuddeln.

„Teru, was soll der Mist?! Lass mich gefälligst wieder los!!“, beschwerte der Jüngere sich lauthals und kniff dem schlanken Gitarristen dabei immer wieder in die Seiten, was diesen aber überhaupt nicht zu beeindrucken schien. Allerdings löste er sich dann doch wieder ein wenig von dem Frontmann, legte nun beide Hände an dessen Wangen.

„Ich sehe es ja gar nicht ein, dich wieder loszulassen, wenn du dich so niedlich trotzig aufführst. Du bist garantiert nicht zu klein, sondern einfach nur ein wenig trottelig manchmal. Aber das macht dich nur noch liebenswerter. Die Playstation bekommen wir sicherlich wieder hin und wenn nicht, dann bekommst du halt so lange meine, bis du dir eine neue kaufen kannst. Und jetzt würde ich dich bitte gerne lächeln sehen, Zwerg, okay?“ Teru zwickte seinem besten Freund neckend in die Wangen und strahlte dabei schon wieder so dermaßen vor sich hin, dass der Sänger gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als ergeben zu seufzen. Ohne es verhindern zu können, verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel ganz von alleine zu einem kleinen Lächeln, wenn er den Älteren so breit grinsen sah, dass selbst dessen Augen zu leuchten schienen. Teruki war einfach eine Nummer für sich. Er benahm sich wie ein Dreijähriger auf Speed und auch wenn seine ständige gute Laune manchmal fast nervig sein konnte, im Endeffekt steckte er dann doch wieder jeden damit an. Vor allem schien der Gitarrist sich genau über diese Tatsache dann immer einen Keks zu freuen, wenn er jemanden –vor allem Hiroki- zum Lächeln gebracht hatte und genau das war jetzt auch wieder der Fall. Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass er nicht wie sonst wieder zu einer Knuddelattacke ansetzte, sondern diesmal drückte der Größere einen kleinen Kuss auf die vollen Lippen seines besten Freundes und ehe dieser registriert hatte was Sache war, wurde er dann plötzlich bäuchlings über die Schulter des erstaunlich kräftigen Gitarristen geworfen.

„Und jetzt, wo ich dir heldenhaft und selbstlos den Tag gerettet habe, schmeißen wir uns eine DVD meiner Wahl rein. Sollte ich wegen irgendwas noch mal eine Beschwerde von dir hören heute, dann gibt es übrigens Ärger, kapiert?!“, drohte Teruki und kniff dem protestierenden Frontmann in den Hintern, kassierte dafür einen leichten Schlag auf den Rücken und fing wieder an zu lachen. Wenn man mit so einem Schwachkopf befreundet war, dann konnte man unmöglich lange schlechte Laune haben…


End file.
